Keepers in Wasteland 2
by edgegirl131
Summary: The Blot and Mad Doctor are attacking and Oswald is sick. Will Brooke be able to fight without her teacher? Contains refrences to Epic Mickey 2.
1. Return to Wasteland

It was Sunday and there was one thing on my mind. Okay, TWO things. "Epic Mickey 2 today," Hannah told me when I left my room. I hadn't told her that we were going to Wasteland today yet. "Let's play now," I told her. We played for a while. I was Mickey and she was Oswald. That's weird to say, since in reality I'm like Oswald and she's like Mickey. We got the part where you need to find scrap metal for Gremlin Jamface. I knew him, so that's kinda funny. He seemed to be taking Markus's job. The door was opened by my stepmom then. "Brooke, your friends are here," she called. I looked at the clock, only to see that it was 11:50 a.m. "We're going to a DHI sleepover at MK and Hannah's invited," I lied to Lara. "Well, you should pack…" she started to say. "No," I interrupted, "they have stuff for us." We said our good byes. We were riding our bikes when I focused my magic to teleport all of us to Wasteland. We arrived at Mean Street, right in front of the "Partners" statue. "Welcome to my kingdom," I said gesturing to the place we were in. "Markus, where's Oswald?" I called to the gremlin working on one of the projector screens. "What? Oh, hi, Brooke," he told me looking up from his work. "Oswald?" I asked. "Oh, he's home in OsTown," he said. Then he went back to his work. I lead them to the projector screen and we went through "Through the Mirror". On the other side I was in awe, but stepped out of the way. "Which house is he in?" Maybeck asked. I looked at the houses: one looked like Mickey's, one was pink and purple, and the last one was blue and white. "The pink one," I said. They all stared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the house. I saw that Hannah was in complete awe of this place. I pulled her along to Ortensia's house. We got to the door and I knocked on the door. Ortensia came and opened the door. "Brooke, Keepers, what are you doing here?" she asked pulling me into a hug. "I had a revelation. Is Oswald here?" I answered and questioned. "Yeah, he's upstairs with a cold," she told us with a sad face. "I need to warn him of something," I said. "Well, come on in," she said with a happy face. "So you figured out Wayne's riddle?" Finn asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I said retelling the riddle to Nick and Hannah. "Please," Philby begged. I looked upstairs. "We need to watch the Mad Doc and the Blot," I whispered. That's when Mickey and Minnie jumped through the mirror. "Hannah?" Minnie asked when she noticed my little sister. Hannah went up and hugged them both. I know she thinks of them as her second parents, as I think of Oswald and Ortensia the same way. The thing is, I also think of the bunny children as my siblings. I laughed at that thought. "Brooke," a hoarse voice called. I turned around to see a sick looking Oswald. "Oswald, the Blot's coming back and the Mad Doctor's gonna help him," I shouted as the room started to shake. My reaction was grabbing Hannah and pulled her under a doorframe. When it stopped we all ran outside, only to see the mess that was once OsTown.


	2. The Plan

One thought came to me: Epic Mickey 2. The Mad Doctor was even here. There was one more thing about this that was like the game: I couldn't kill the Doc. Wait, I could. I rushed inside and grabbed my bag. I gave Hannah a hot pink remote with gold Ω's (Greek omega symbols) and Nick a maroon remote with gold ϗ's (Greek kai). I don't know how I got those, but I don't care. Charlene, Maybeck, Willa, and Philby also had remotes rather than paint brushes. I didn't question that either. Everyone else had paint brushes. I instantly sprayed the Mad Doc with thinner. "I've wanted to do that for a while," I said happily. Hannah then hit him with electricity. "And I that," she said with a smirk. We both had the same thought. We attacked like we were at home. The people with remotes figured out what to do, while Mickey had to explain it to the people with brushes. We fought in pairs; Hannah and I (obviously), Austin and Nick, Finn and Dillard, Amanda and Jess, Willa and Charlie, and Philby and Maybeck. "I'll be back," the Mad Doctor yelled as he flew away. "Then you'd be one dumb doctor," I called out in honor of our victory. Hannah and I high-fived just like when we beat Eliot. "Nice fighting," Mickey congratulated us. Minnie rushed to make sure Hannah was okay, while Ortensia did the same for me. I hadn't had my mother for long, and I mothered myself, so this was a new thing for me. I happen to be looking over at the door way when Oswald fainted. I rushed over as fast as I could, everyone following behind. _He's sick_,I thought. I panicked. Luckily, Ortensia knew what to do and asked Mickey to help her bring him inside. I felt a hand touch my shoulder: Austin. "You okay?" he asked. He cared, he actually cared about me. "I'm fine; just wish I hadn't panicked," I mumbled. He just smiled . I thought back to that Taylor Swift song. _You've got a smile that light up this whole town. _That's what his smile reminded me of. I realized I was staring and turned away to look back at the limp body. I felt trapped. This was happening and I had no control over it. I left the house so no one would see me cry. Outside, I looked at the damage. It was disastrous, and distracting. I didn't see the Blot come until it was in front of me. I knew this was only a small bit, but I saw that the full thing wasn't far behind. I ran to the projector screen leading to Mickeyjunk Mountain. I lead it to the peak. _Man, this thing's stupid, _I thought. I tricked it into the bottle, and used magic AND paint to construct a cork. I felt that there was a bit inside me, but I ignored it. I was able to trap the blot and live. _Let me out, Brooke. I will make you a queen, and give unfathomable powers. _It said in my mind. That thing is like Lord Ombra from Peter and the Shadow Thieves. "What about…" I trailed off. _Forget that rabbit, you'll be doing him a favor by joining me. "No!" I yelled and left the mountain. _I felt like Kenai probably felt when he had to choose between humanity and being Koda's guardian. I just hope I made the right choice, too. When I got back, I could sense trouble. No, I could sense that **_I_** was in trouble. I walked in and realized that I was alone, except for Oswald. He was sitting on the couch, glaring at me. "Where did you go?" he asked angrily. "Trapping the Blot," I replied. His gaze softened. "They're out back," he told me, answering the question I was about to ask. "Thanks," I told him before walking out. "Brooke!" Austin called upon sighting me. Hannah almost tackled me. "Get off me, princess," I told her jokingly. She got up laughing. "Sorry I was gone for so long, I had to trap the Blot," I said proudly. The plan was explained to me and at the end I was ready to adjust it. I took off my Disney charm bracelet, which locked my magic up except for emergencies or when it was off. I conjured up a figure of each of us and started to place them in places. "We need to split up," I started with, "Austin and Nick, you guys go to the Gremlin Village and the Float Yard; Charlie and Willa, you two go to Ventureland and the pirate areas; Maybeck and Philby, your station is Bog Easy and Blot Alley; Jess and Amanda, you guys get Disney Gulch and Fort Wilderness; and Finn and Dillard, I'm trusting you guys to take care of the entire Rainbow Cavern." I placed everyone except for Hannah and myself. "Where do we go?" Hannah asked. "We'll patrol the Mountain," I told her with a smile. I explained to everyone how to contact Hannah in case of a problem. As soon as I was done, everyone went to their part of Wasteland. Hannah and I went straight for Mickeyjunk Mountain to check on The Bottle. I made her leave her charm bracelet behind so we could use our magic. "Do you even know any attack spells," she asked while we waited. "Did we defeat Prescott's machine?" I asked as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes," she said laughing. We showed off a bit after that. "I told you I'd be back," I heard a voice say. It was the Mad Doctor. "And she said you'd regret it," Hannah told him. "Yeah, we're ahead of the world in 'The Power of Two'," I pointed out, "so we're probably gonna win." "We'll see," he cackled. At the moment he dropped about 13 Blotworx from his hover car.


	3. Pain

We looked at each other and I swear that we were on the same brain wave. We started to attack together. I thinned armor and Hannah reprogramed. Every once and a while they'd die, but most of them became our friends. "You haven't seen the last of me," the Doc yelled, escaping once again. "I wish have," Hannah yelled back. We high-fived. We hadn't felt this accomplished since we beat Prescott's giant robot. "You all stay here and watch the Blot, we're going to OsTown," I told the robots and then lead Hannah through the projectors back. When we got back she asked why I brought her back. "I thought 'If we fight this good awake, imagine if we were asleep'," I told her. She got the message immediately. "I don't follow," I heard Oswald's voice say. We had been outside the house and I guess he overheard our conversation. "We're going to crossover and hope we end up here," she explained. Sometimes I swear that we can read each other's minds. "I texted Wayne, and he asked Yen Sid, who said that we'd be able to," I told them. "Well then, I'll take you to Mikey's house," he said leading us there. I don't know why since the houses are next door, but he lead us to the bedroom, and that was helpful. We laid down and fell asleep about half an hour later, not including the time it took to take our contacts out. We woke up in front of the statue on Mean Street. "Where'd you come from?" Marcus asked, still working on projector screens. I always find him working on them for some reason. "We're crossedover," I explained. He tried to touch me, but his hand went through me. I love 2.0. "I guess you are," he said after getting out of the shock. I smiled. "Where are we going now?" Hannah asked me. "TDA Avenue," I told her laughing at the way I had said it. She followed me to the projector screen, which was "The Band Concert". "Unreal," she said doubtingly. "How dare doubt my Disney Afternoon knowledge," I declared at the end. When we jumped out, her jaw dropped. "No way," she muttered, looking around. "And you doubted me," I said with fake disgust in my voice. Suddenly, we were attacked by a bunch of villains. Hannah and I started telling each other who was there was back and forth. "NegaDuck," I started. "Fat Cat," she continued. "Demona," I said eyeing the only girl. "Don Karnage," she finished. "You mean Dog Garbage," I said with smirk. It was my favorite insult from "Tale Spin". I painted a sword, bow, and quiver full of arrows. I passed her the bow and arrows, but kept the sword. She shot while I took on Karnage. He WAS an air pirate. I cut him, only to find metal under his skin. "Hannah, their robots," I yelled to her. We switched to our alternate weapons. I thinned them out and reprogrammed. I couldn't stand them being nice, so I killed them. When one was killed, another came to replace it. I was killing one when I felt a sharp pain in my right knee. "Ow," I cried falling to the ground in pain. Hannah stayed focused on the fight, but I was dragged aside by Darkwing Duck. I mean Drake Mallard. I tried to stand, but not only was I pushed down; my knee did not enjoy too much weight being put on it. "Just stay here and let us help your sister, Princess Brooke," he said rushing off to help in the fight. I sighed and looked at the ground, when something caught my eye. It was my Disney charm bracelet! I quickly took it off and thought back to my training. The spell to befriend an enemy is… flick the Wii nunchuck. No, the spell is "enemy to friend, alpha, theta, epsilon." As the words left my mouth, all the robots became good. "Hannah," I called to her, "I'm waking us up." I snapped my fingers and woke up on the bed. "What happened?" Hannah asked from beside me. I felt my knee. "My right kneecap popped out of place," I said with a sigh.


	4. I couldn't come up with a good title

**I have to thank Assyna Hunter of Artemis, Starfire1517, KHmysterygirl, absrocks1234, and a ton of guest for their support. I would have stopped this a long time ago if not for them and all you silent readers. When I finish this story I'll thank authors that gave me. I must warn you guys one thing, I don't read my work after I pass it while I'm writing, so if it's bad, I'm sorry.**

"Fix it then," Hannah said, clearly annoyed, "And why don't you befriend enemies like that all the time?" "I'm not strong enough to do it often, and I don't know healing spells yet," I explained to her. I kinda sounded like Philby. "What do you do during your lessons then?" she asked in a confused tone. "Doodle hearts with Austin and my name's in a notebook," I mumbled. She had that look that said 'you're pathetic' on her face. "Well, you don't know healing spells either," I snapped at her. "I'm an apprentice," she said very Philbyish, "and you're level 1 almost level 2." I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Help me get next door," I ordered her. She helped me walk to the house next door. "What happened to you?" a snooty voice asked in a British accent. "I popped the knee cap out of place in a fight, Prescott," I told the gremlin. He just turned around and went back to work on fixing up the Gag Factory. I just rolled my eyes and continued on my way. When we got to the door I told Hannah that I could make it inside by myself. "Hey, guys," I called when I got inside, "I kinda popped my kneecap out of place in battle." I limped over to the chair while everyone came in to see what had happened. I just stared down at it. "This is beyond my magic," Mickey said after examining it. I was too shocked for words. It was Hannah that put my only thought to words. "Then how do I fight?" she asked. "The remote can barely fight without the brush." I didn't know what to do. "I'll go with you, Hannah," a voice said, breaking my thoughts. It was Mickey. I suddenly felt my face burning. "Okay," Hannah replied happily. I now felt pure terror. "Hannah," I told her before she left, "don't get yourself killed." "I think you'd be more likely to do that," she told me with a smile. With that said she rushed out the door to fight in a battle I couldn't protect her in. The door opened again and everyone, even Hannah and Mickey, came in. "Things are getting bad out there," Finn said as he entered. "What happened to your leg?" Austin asked rushing to my side. I smiled knowing that my crush cared so much about me. "I popped my kneecap out of place in a fight," I told. When I looked up I saw the 'couples' together. "Hey love birds," I yelled to the older kids, "I think we need to come up with a better plan than our current one." "How about we do this the same way we do battle plans at home," Maybeck suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and conjured up a ball and tossed it to Finn. We each said a plan and then passed the ball. It went like that for about five minutes until a few gremlins appeared. "We're here to offer are services," Gus said to Mickey. I was happy to hear that. I saw some of my powder blue magic coming from my hands. I did my first thought: aimed the left hand at Oswald and let it heal him of his cold. After it all hit him, I set the right hand on my right knee. "Dill, pass me the ball," I said. He shrugged and tossed it over, perfect catch might I add. "I say we attack from Dark Beauty Castle, and defeat the Blot with the only way I know possible. With fireworks," I looked at my team mates faces, "Any objections?" I didn't receive a single, but I did get a question. "I thought you locked the Blot up?" Philby asked. "He escaped by now," Oswald told him. He suddenly realized he wasn't sick anymore. "I'm not sick anymore," he said shocked, "I can fight then." He pulled out his remote. "I say we split into teams," at that point I stood up to continue, "Jamface, you work with Amanda and Jess; Apollo, Finn and Dillard; Sparks, Charlene and Wills; Nova, Philbs and Maybeck; Prescott, Austin and Nick; Gus, I don't think I need to say anything; and Markus, Hannah and me." Everyone got in their teams while I proved that I was well enough to fight. When we were all ready we were sent to different parts of the castle. Hannah, Marcus, and I went to the training room. The projector that led to there was none other than Brother Bear. It was my room, so I got to choose what it was. When we got out, Hannah was amazed at what the room looked like. There was a bunk bed, desk, a huge mirror, and everything else I'd want in a bedroom. "I kinda sneak over here at night," I said sheepishly. While Hannah stared at the room, I hit a button on the wall that transformed it to a training room. There were swords on the walls, archery equipment, practice dummies, and a notebook on a chair near a podium with a spell book on it. Markus went over to the notebook. He opened it, then asked, "Why does it say Mrs. Brooke-"I snatched the book before he could read anything else. "That's private," I told him, "and no reason." Hannah walked over to my window. Outside you could see OsTown and the garden. "Nice view," she said sarcastically. The garden was currently in ruins. The river looked polluted, the flowers were dying, the statue of Yen Sid was falling apart, and my rose bush was completely obliterated. "You should see the garden when the Mad Doc and Blot aren't on a rampage," I told her staring down where my section used to be. "Sorry about your roses," Marcus said sincerely. I smiled at him. "Magic made them once, it can do it again," I said reassuringly. _"Are the fireworks in place?" _a voice asked over Hannah's radio. "Not yet," she replied. I stole her remote. "Where am I supposed to find fireworks in my room, Oswald?" I questioned, completely lost on that part of the plan. _"I thought you were the queen of stupidity?" _another voice asked. Austin. "I said I was the queen of **doing** stupid things, Austin," I explained, "And just because I tell you that during Language Arts doesn't mean I like it when you repeat it on a radio." I could hear laughing on the radio. I passed it back to Hannah and started looking for fireworks. "Brooke, check the closet," Hannah yelled to me. I looked in the closet, and oddly enough there were fireworks. "Why?" I asked dragging them out. "Set," Hannah said to her remote, while I lugged them over to the window. "Thanks a lot guys," I told both Hannah and Marcus. "Sorry," Marcus replied. "You're welcome," Hannah said in return. I of course told her I hated her, only to have her reply that she loves me too. I rolled my eyes and continued working on the firework. Suddenly, the Mad Doctor broke through my window.


	5. He pushed the button

**To Princess (the Guests that reveiwed this story, and my sister) I added spaces. Also thank you for the "Dr. Frankenstein" idea. That's it, story time.**

"And there goes my calmness," I yelled marching up to the Mad Doctor. He was cackling and rubbing his hands like all those old mad scientists from those old black and white movies. "Hey, Dr. Frankenstein, what were you thinking, oh wait, you weren't, were you?" I yelled at him full rage. I felt Marcus trying to pull me back, and failing.

"Well, well, well," he said staring at me, "if it isn't brave little Princess Brooke." That only added kindling to the fire. I started climbing his hover craft, when it hit me. He wanted me come up there. "I'm not completely stupid," I yelled jumping off of his contraption. Hannah joined me by my side, we were about to fight when the Blot appeared.

"Maybe we should've stayed behind on the mountain and watched the Bottle," I told Hannah. "Ya think," she yelled back.

We got into our fighting positions, when I remembered what our choice will be at the end of 'The Power of Two'. I put my arm in front of her. "Give me your remote," I whispered. She did it, which is uncharacteristic of her.

I passed it to Marcus and told him to rewire it so the fireworks would launch when the button is pushed. "Why?" he asked while he followed my command.

I didn't answer, I just took the remote. "Doc," I called up. When he looked over at me, I tossed the remote up to him.

"Why?" he asked me staring at the only thing that could defeat the Blot. "You want respect, and that's the only way to get it," I told him, "by being a hero." "And if I destroy it?" he asked us, holding the remote in the air.

"Then you didn't learn a thing about being a hero, and don't deserve to receive a heart," I told him with a serious face, "You got a second chance and abused it, you got a third and did this, and now you've got a fourth, from two girls who could destroy you just as easily." He looked at the remote he held in the air again.

Hannah must have caught onto the plan, because she stepped up to stand by my side. "Help us help you," she called to him, "by destroying the Blot forever." I smiled at her for two reasons: one was that she trusted the Doc, and two was because said a line from the first song in Epic Mickey 2. He looked at us, then the Blot, then the remote. "Please," Hannah, Marcus (where did that come from), and I begged.

He pushed the button.

**This chapter was originaly supposed to be longer, but as soon as I wrote that last line I had to stop. I thought it would be a joke of the end of most of the Kingdom Keeper books. I'm sure I'll have the next chapter up in like a half hour. BTW it's 10:48 here so I'll have my future stories if i drink the can of Pepsi I'm starting to think of. Reveiw please, and if I get five reviews by the next episode of Tron: Uprisng, I tell you guys what my next story's about.**


	6. The Awsome Ending that Leads to More

**It's 12:09 and I'm still writing. I must apologize to Princess (that's my sister) in case she hears my music playing, which is to keep me awake. I have two more crossovers currently planned for this story, Percy Jackson and Kingdom Hearts. Now onto the story.**

I covered my ears quickly as the fireworks went off. Hannah was smiling as the Blot was destroyed, and Marcus was rewiring Hannah's remote back to its original function. Hannah tapped me and pointed to her ears.

"Sorry," I said uncovering my ears. She laughed at that. I had sensitive ears and she knows it. I heard voices behind us then. I turned around and saw the gang behind us. I noticed that Finn had his arm around Amanda, Philby and Willa were holding hands, Maybeck must've said something nice since he was staring at a blushing Charlie, and Dill was talking to Jess. I then saw Austin and ran up to hug him. "Hey, easy Brooke," he said laughing.

"I could've tackled you," I informed him with a smile. "Heartless," he replied, with a smile though. "Wrong game series, but close," I joked with him, "Mickey's in both." He then gave me a confused look. "Kingdom Hearts joke," I said, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

We then started rebuilding Wasteland when Austin pointed out something that wasn't on my mind. "Guys, we all have school tomorrow, and I know Brooke didn't do her Algebra homework," he said accusingly. "I'll do it Social Studies like usual," I told them. "How are you even in the 8th grade?" Hannah asked. We all shrugged.

"I'll tell Oswald," I told them walking off. I told him that we had to go home and he led us to an awesome mirror. "As long as you're not touching anyone," Oswald explained, "you'll appear in front of your house." We said our good byes and walked through the mirror.

"Hey, Brooke?" Hannah asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Who's in the Realm?" she asked me shyly. I sighed. _The Realm_ was what we called The Realm of the Forgotten. "Gilbert Geef, Goofy's smart nephew; Mortimer, I think you know him; everyone from "The Great Mouse Detective"; everyone from "The Aristocats"; everyone but Bernard and Bianca from "The Rescuers"; Cody, Jake, McLeish, and Wilbur from "The Rescuers Down Under"; almost anyone from a Disney sequel; Kenai; Koda; and Fanny, Oswald's old girlfriend," I told her with a sad look on my face.

She sighed. "How do you know?" she asked me with a curious look. "I'm Queen there," I said with a smile, "I know."

We went inside and got went through the rest of the night peacefully, unaware of the adventures that awaited us.

**The hint is in there, you just need to guess now. I'm mad now because I got Pepsi and I couldn't find a Coke glass to drink it out of. Oh well. Guess what, I got magic powers that make whatever I write come true, so I'm writing that you'll all review my next story and this one. Now make that true. Night.**


End file.
